We Live, Time Keeps
by Bookworm290
Summary: sometimes, moments in time are all we really need to keep going. they change everything/-/drabbles
1. cinna

We Live, Time Keeps

~.~

Life, arguably, is nothing but a simple equation. We live, we love, we lose.

And although I've spent a few decades on this earth, I feel as though, only now, only as I take on my first assignment, that I am truly beginning to live.

In the highest sense of the word, living is the single most difficult task a human can complete. Included in the equation are loving and losing, which only make it even harder to do.

I've both loved and lost. But only now, as I begin my work with the girl on fire, am I living.

~.~

**Welcome to the Hunger Games movie countdown. 11 days!**

**As a sort of test, I decided to try my hand at writing drabbles. Definately harder then it looks! So many times I was so close to 100, but not quite there...*sigh*. This will be good for me, I hope.**

**I am planning to base each chapter off a character, whether one of the unnamed thousands in the 73 years before Katniss, or during her time. This one is during, in case you didn't catch on...**

**Hope you enjoyed, please leave your thoughts!**


	2. ace

We Live, Time Keeps

~.~

By the fifty-fifth Hunger Games, the people of the districts have learned that time is not to be trifled with. By then, they know that there's no point in waiting.

Our parents gave us permission, and we were married right before her eighteenth. Then the reaping, three months later, ruined everything. She left.

Now she's gone. I feel as if I don't move, don't live. And yet, time keeps going.

I stay here, stuck in a place I can never leave, and time has left me behind.

But time's not the only one who kept going. Time took her too.

~.~

**Welcome to the Hunger Games movie countdown. 10 days!**

**I enjoyed writing this one. Well, in that way that people enjoy sadness, if you know what I mean. **

**What do you think? Please leave a review! **


	3. coriolanus

We Live, Time Keeps

~.~

His pale hands seem to glow in the dim light as he sets down his tumbler. He's alone in his office, having sent out the Avox hours ago. Solitude is something he'll take when he can.

His eyes flick down to the screen before him, watching the looped clip for the thousandth time. "Oh, the times in which we live…" he mumbles. "Quite a shame, really, all this waste."

Repugnant, but necessary. He sighs before leaving a message for his assistant. "Prepare an interview for Mr. Mellark. Perhaps we can arrange to end this peacefully…"

Peacefully as can be expected.

~.~

**Welcome to the Hunger Games movie countdown. 9 days!**

**Well, I broke my own rule...this takes place during Mockingjay. Whoops. **

**Oh, well. That's what happens when you decide to write in the point of view of an evil psycopath..**

**Tell me what you think?**


	4. creda

We Live, Time Keeps

~.~

I can't help but notice how time keeps plodding on. I mean, our lives are miserable, our country fights a war, our government creates a 'game' to keep control, and yet-

The world hasn't fallen apart. Time just keeps on going. Plodding on evermore like a faithful donkey.

Sometimes, I take a minute or two to just sit and try to understand how time does it. Of course, it then tricks me, and I find that hours have gone by. Trying to understand time is like trying to defy the Capitol: stupid and impossible.

There's no _point_ in trying.

~.~

**Welcome to the Hunger Games movie countdown. 8/9 days! (I've gotten confused.)**


	5. marinel

We Live, Time Keeps

~.~

We live in a world where the word 'disaster' has become desensitized. Just today, someone came in and told us there'd been a boating accident.

I didn't even flinch. Nobody said anything hinting that they cared. It wasn't until we'd been told that there'd been an older victor on the boat, did people react. But only because they were worried that the Capitol might be upset with the district.

Annually, 23 teenagers are killed, without mercy, without argument. Probably hundreds besides them die as well. Die, or are killed. And yet, no one cares.

'Disaster' has no meaning in Panem.

~.~

**Welcome to the Hunger Games movie countdown. 7 days!**


	6. haymitch

We Live, Time Keeps

~.~

Time keeps everything. It's greedy. It never returns what it steals.

Haymitch Abernathy sits alone at a table, living proof of the aforementioned statement.

The first clue is that he sits alone. He's District 12's first victor in years, and only a decade later, he is utterly alone.

The second is his house. The huge building always feels absolutely empty, except for the liquor. Besides that, it's completely filthy.

The third is his face. He's still young, but he doesn't look it. It's haggard, his face, lines etched in deeply.

Time has no intention of returning what it has stolen.

~.~

**Welcome to the Hunger Games movie countdown. 6 days!**


	7. elata

We Live, Time Keeps

~.~

We live humbly. _Very_ humbly, even by district standards. But it's alright, because unlike some people, we actually _live._

Unlike those others who are obliviously wrapped up in which colour they should dye their hair, or thinking that they're glad what the Hunger Games did for them (can you imagine?), we are the exception.

We are the ones who sing when we're sad, laugh when we're down, dance when there's no food, giggle when we're cold, and smile when there's no reason to.

We're the people with the most hope in this world.

We are the ones who truly live.

~.~

**Welcome to the Hunger Games movie countdown. 5 days!**


	8. finnick

We Live, Time Keeps

~.~

Everybody becomes so worried about him, after that first time. Not that he notices.

To be honest, he gets lost. He goes inside himself, to get away, usually not resurfacing or days, weeks at a time. But it's not so bad. Time keeps a record for him.

There's not much to record, really. Since he initially said 'no' to the Capitol, he has no family to speak of.

The only thing worth noting for him is Annie's 16th birthday. He feels a twinge of guilt, thinking back on how he promised he'd be there.

But right now, he's just lost.

~.~

**Welcome to the Hunger Games movie countdown. 4 left!**

**I'm so excited, we're getting so close to the end here!**


	9. thais

We Live, Time Keeps

~.~

Don't you think that, if there was a place to live besides Panem, we'd all jump at the chance?

No question about it.

We're taught our whole lives that we live in what used to be 'North America'. That hints at a South America, right? And a West America, East America, and maybe other places besides those!

So what happened to them? Why do I have to live here, in the North-America-turned-Panem?

Knowing the Capitol, they've made Panem the only place to live, I'd guess.

But that doesn't stop me from dreaming. 'Cause anything – any_where_ – is better than this, right?

~.~

**Welcome to the Hunger Games movie countdown. 3 left!**

**I'm following what my computer told me, that 'North-America-turned-Panem' is one word...works for me!**


	10. mags

We Live, Time Keeps

~.~

Time does not keep well. It spoils rather quickly.

She's sitting alone, tying knots. It successfully keeps her hands busy, but her mind has no distractions, nothing to stop it from wandering.

The first thing time spoiled was her childhood. Her earliest memory is of her mother screaming as her father was taken away.

Then it was her youth that was ruined. She was taken from 4, thrown into an arena to fight to the death. And she did.

And now, as she ages, time has turned her into a woman without a purpose.

But maybe time will change that.

~.~

**Welcome to the Hunger Games movie countdown. 2 left!**

**And these last two will be special. Parts one and two of a connected story. Kinda cliched, I guess, since they will be Katniss's. But I've had them written since the beginning!**

**Thank you for following me on my not-so-patient wait for the Hunger Games movie that is sure to be amazing! **

**Please leave your thoughts!**


	11. katniss i

We Live, Time Keeps

~.~

I hate the fact that time has no patience. No sympathy, no worries, no responsibilities. No matter what, it _just keeps going._

I guess it's more of a love/hate relationship. As more time passes after my father's death, I feel relief along with the sorrow and bitterness.

I hold the hope that maybe, one day, enough time will pass that thinking of him won't make my chest hurt, or my eyes sting.

But as more time passes, the less I can recall. My father had grey eyes, like me, but there was something about them…that I just can't remember now.

~.~

**Welcome to the Hunger Games movie countdown. Only 1 to go!**

**So, like I said, this is part one - before the Hunger Games, like the others. Snow's drabble and part two are the exceptions.**

**Who's going to the midnight premiere? I am! Sooo psyched!**


	12. katniss ii

We Live, Time Keeps

~.~

We live. We die. Simple as that (except not really).

Living and dying? Turns out they're both pretty hard to do. I'm sure _time_ has a big part in this, I'm just not really sure how.

Living: when my father didn't and my mother refused to, when I was in the Hunger Games, when I was the Mockingjay…

Dying: well, pretty much the same things.

The thing is, small moments in time make all the difference. Sometimes, there was nothing I wanted more than to die, to leave this world. But mostly, all I've ever really wanted is to live.

~.~

**And this is the end! It was fun. I hope everybody enjoys watching the Hunger Games movie - I know I will!**

**This drabble takes place sometime after Mockingjay...but probably before the prologue. I think Katniss hasn't really recovered fully when she's thinking this. **

**Anyways, a HUGE thanks to MarbleSharp and Pink Mockingjay for their reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed reading.**

**(PS - I gave everybody names! LOL, it was a lot of fun finding suitable Panem names.)**


End file.
